1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to information handling systems used in extranet multicast virtual private networks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As technology spreads to various parts of the global economy over the last several decades, new practices have arisen to fully leverage that technology. In financial markets, the increase of technology has brought computerized markets and trading, and in particular has allowed for high-frequency trading, or HFT. HFT uses computers to collect market data rapidly and then execute trades in which an investment or position may be held for a short period of time, perhaps less than a second. Algorithms can be programmed by an operator and then automatically executed when a computer detects certain conditions from a stream of financial data.
In order for HFT to operate efficiently, valuable market data must be gathered and accessed quickly by authorized customers. In some instances one customer may subscribe to some market data while not subscribing to other market data. The provision of market data and the buying and selling of investments should be kept confidential between HFT firms even if they share a single network provider's network. The existing information handling systems that are used in this field have not proven entirely satisfactory to date.